1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a plant-cultivating web from excretive sludge of domestic animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Livestock industry still plays a role in modern world and pig raising is a role of livestock industry. Nevertheless, pig raising causes pollution and is thus detrimental to the environment and adversely affects the relations and interactions between organisms and their environment. The excretive waste of pigs that must be processed at first priority is sludge, including primary sludge, anaerobic sludge, and activated sludge. The sludge comprises soluble and insoluble solids, suspended fixed and microorganisms, and undecomposed pig feces is the main problem. An adult pig excretes dry sludge in the amount of 0.01 kg per day, and the accumulative volume for the whole pig-raising site is very large. A conventional solution for the sludge is circulating a part of the sludge and cleaning the rest of the sludge, yet the circulating part of the sludge still requires treatment. The pig feces contain organic wasted water of high concentration, and the sludge contains organisms full of nitrogen and phosphorus.
A farmer cultivating plants often uses a plastic web for preventing the plants from being damaged by cold weather and for avoiding rapid evaporation of water from the plants. However, the plastic web is made of waterproof material and thus could not decompose when discarded, which is detrimental to the environment. Air pollution is caused when the plastic web is burned.
The present invention is intended to provide a method for solving above problems and efficiently using the waste of pig raising.